


Deeper

by wonderussam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anal destruction, Bulges, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prolapse, Rimming, Smut, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderussam/pseuds/wonderussam
Summary: Just a filthy fisting pwp, featuring Drarry. Heed the tags.





	

Harry whimpered. He was cold, floating naked in the air. He was almost bent double, knees almost at his ears. He could not move.

When he had walked into the room about ten minutes before he was hit with this spell, stripping him naked and forcing him into this position. He knew that Draco had a plan for today, but he wasn’t told what it was. He knew he only had to say the word and he would be let down, but he wanted to see what Draco was planning. He only wished that Draco would hurry it up a bit.

Finally, Draco sauntered into the room. Harry’s eyes flicked to the door at the sound of approaching footsteps. Draco walked through the doorway, completely nude, and Harry eyed his muscular form appreciatively.

“Took you long enough!” Harry said.

Draco rolled his silver eyes. He walked around Harry slowly, taking in the delicious sight. Trailing his long fingers over Harry's broad shoulders, Draco traced his lover’s body. He drew back.

He said, “here’s what’s going to happen, Potter. Listen close and listen well, because I’m only saying this once.”

Harry nodded.

“I am going to stretch out that little arse of yours until you feel it in your throat. Wreck that little pussy of yours until it’s gaping right out of you. Want that, slut?”

Harry jerked his head once in assent, licking his lips. He loved getting destroyed by Draco. Draco slapped his arse with a loud thwack and leaned over Harry. He said, “what do you say, Potter?”

“Please, Draco, please wreck me.”

“Good.”

Draco walked over to the shelves in the corner of the room. He opened up one of the cupboards and pulled out a large bottle. He carried it back over to Harry, setting it down on the floor.

Pushing Harry upwards, Draco brought Harry up so that his hole was level with his mouth. Gripping Harry's hips tightly and sticking out his tongue, Draco gave Harry's perineum a nice long lick. He swirled his tongue over Harry's balls, feeling them shift in their sack. Harry's limp prick began to fill and he moaned loudly.

Draco drew one into his mouth and sucked, nibbling gently on the skin. Harry's eyes rolled back and he groaned. Draco was teasing him. Draco moved his right hand onto Harry’s shaft and began to ghost his fingers over it. The slight friction made Harry harden further. Draco shifted his head and moved on to the other ball, enveloping Harry into his wet heat.

Draco’s other hand moved downwards to Harry’s hole. The pucker was swollen up like a pair of wrinkled cunt lips, brown and leathery. Draco had worked Harry open to the point where his hole would never be the same. The result was, in Draco’s mind, glorious. Harry was always open enough for him to fuck, even with the slightest amount of lube. He slipped one of his dry fingers inside Harry’s heat, reveling in how he just opened for him without the slightest resistance.

Draco released Harry, moving down onto the worn pucker. He began to lick and nibble at it, finger still inside. Harry was writhing as much as his frozen body allowed, wanting to draw himself further into the pleasure. Draco began to squeeze his tongue into the hole alongside his finger, working his way into Harry's passage. Harry whimpered, loving the wet pressure in his sensitive rim.

Draco finally drew back, a strand of saliva connecting him to Harry's wet hole. He pulled Harry down to his crotch and rubbed his member against Harry’s large pucker. Draco stopped stroking Harry's prick, instead using his hand to guide his prick into Harry's hole. The friction was intense; while the saliva had moistened Harry enough to allow Draco to slide in, it was beginning to dry. Draco groaned as he slowly sank into Harry's heat.

Draco began to thrust slowly, causing Harry to whimper on each movement. After a few thrusts, Draco took pity on Harry, pulling out and picking up the bottle of lube. He poured a small amount into his hand and rubbed it all over his prick, barely coating it. He set down the bottle and thrust back in, going much faster now.

Harry grunted, eyes wide. While his hole was well used, moving from one finger to Draco’s considerable prick was still a bit of a stretch. He could handle it though; Draco wanted Harry to be ready to fuck whenever he wanted, and with some time and effort (and a lot of fun) Harry had finally reached that point.

Draco let himself sit for a moment inside Harry, savoring the snug fit. Harry was just tight enough, hole squeezing his prick like a vise. He began to move, thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out over and over again. Harry made little sounds of pleasure as Draco brushed past his nub, never hitting it dead on but still moving past it. Draco began to stroke Harry's cock once more with his lube slicked hand.

Harry’s cock began to drool precum at Draco's ministrations. His hands clenched tight into fists, nails pressing hard into the soft flesh of his hands. He loved this; his lover’s hard prick in his arse and the hard squeeze of a hand around his. Draco thrust in more shallowly, distracting Harry from his thoughts. He hit Harry’s prostate directly and Harry saw stars, letting out a shouted “yes!”

Draco smirked and did it again, and again, and again until Harry was a whimpering mess. When Harry's orgasm hit he exploded with pleasure, screaming out his release. Draco moaned as Harry’s hole spasmed around his prick and deepened his movements. He sped up, balls slapping against Harry with each thrust. Soon, Draco bit out his release.

Draco pulled out his softening erection as he came, painting Harry’s lax hole with his cum. He trailed his finger along the angry red edge of Harry’s hole.

“Did you like that?”

Harry rolled his eyes and said, “what do you think?”

“Up for more?”

“Always.”

Draco picked up the bottle of lubricant once more and poured a generous portion onto his right hand. He began to slick his arm up to the elbow. Harry watched him with hooded eyes.

Draco slid three of his fingers into Harry's heat. He began to fuck Harry with them, spreading them around in his loose hole. He soon added a fourth. Draco reveled in the silky smoothness of Harry's inner walls, stroking them with his buried fingers. He rubbed against Harry's sensitized swollen prostate, making him groan and shift slightly. Draco smiled.

He pulled out his hand and poured some lube on his hole. He began to push his hand inside, folding his fingers up into a beak. Harry stretched wider and wider until, finally, Draco’s hand popped inside to the wrist. Harry groaned loudly.

Draco began to push in further, snaking his arm up Harry's passage. Harry bit his lip to silence himself, cock starting to fill once more. Draco twisted his wrist and pushed deeper, past Harry’s resistance. It was always difficult to get Harry to accommodate him, but after a few long moments of pushing Draco was finally in Harry to his elbow. Harry’s eyes were rolled back in his head in ecstasy, mouth wide open in a silent scream. He could feel his body opening to accommodate the fist, parting around it, stretching open even further than he would have thought was possible.

Harry gasped as Draco began to thrust his hand slowly, getting faster. The pressure of Draco’s arm against his prostate was tremendous, making Harry start to harden once more. Draco smirked at the sound of his moans, angling his arm upwards. The outline of his hand could be seen through Harry’s toned stomach, pushing up and down. Draco brought his other hand up to Harry’s stomach and pressed gently, feeling his hand move against him through Harry’s walls.

Draco almost pulled out completely then punched his way in once more. Harry was mumbling incoherently, “yes… Draco… faster… there!”

Draco moved his hand down from Harry’s stomach, tracing it over Harry’s drooling prick and balls, and slipped down to Harry’s hole. He slid a finger alongside his arm into his slicked up hole, then a second. He moved very slowly, bulging the hole open on his fingers.

After a while of thrusting, Draco’s arm began to tire. His movements slowed, and he withdrew his other fingers. His arm slipped out of Harry’s hole until only the wrist remained inside. Draco’s hand began to writhe inside Harry, pressing into his nub and making him see stars. He would draw out his hand until the rim was stretched open obscenely over the widest point then push in. He made his hand into a true fist inside him and pushed up, making a spurt of precum leak out of Harry’s dick.

As he did so, Draco pushed Harry up further, making it so he only had to bend over slightly to begin to lick at Harry’s cock. He dragged his tongue up the shaft then swirled around the head, appreciating the salty taste of Harry’s desire. He drew him deeper into his mouth, gagging slightly when the hardness hit the back of his throat. He swallowed it down, throat bulging around the intrusion. Harry’s hips jerked up minutely, pressing deeper into Malfoy’s wet heat.

Harry groaned as he felt Draco’s throat massage his dick. He felt so perfect, so wet and hot and tight around him. His vision whited out as he came and Draco swallowed it down. Finally, Draco pulled back with a wet smack, lips swollen red.

Draco brought out his hand from Harry’s arse. He used his fingers to spread Harry’s rim, pulling it as wide as it could go. Harry’s inner passage bloomed out, and Draco smiled. Harry was completely wrecked. He bent down and licked at the rosebud, and Harry positively squirmed at the sensation. His walls were enormously sensitive after such a brutal fisting, and having the gentle pressure of Draco’s tongue pressing into him felt so… so perfect.

“Like that, don’t you Harry?”

“Fuck, Draco, yes!”

“Look at you; all turned out for me. Looks like an army just had a party in your arse. I’d bet you’d like that.”

Harry shook his head quickly, staring imploringly at Draco. He said, “no, only you.”

“That’s right. Because you’re mine, Potter. Nobody else’s.”

Draco stepped back and admired his handiwork. Harry was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, hair mussed and glasses askew. Ropes of cum were dried onto Harry’s chest and arse cheeks and Harry’s cock lay on his stomach, sated. Harry’s puffy rim was stretched wide around his rosebud, which protruded about an inch from his body. They were going to have to use a tightening charm to set that right.

Draco pulled Harry down onto the floor and walked out of the room to get his wand. He returned after a few short moments and flicked his wand at Harry. Finally, Harry was able to move freely once more. He stretched his arms and legs out of their position, wincing as his sensitive protrusion brushed against the floor.

He said, “this was fun, but could you fix me now?”

“Don’t want to be dangling out for everyone to see, Potter?”

“Not today. You fucked me up real good, need to rest.”

Draco twirled his wand and shot a glow of violet light towards Harry’s hole. The bloom slowly retreated inside, gaping hole closing into the swollen pucker that it was before they started. Draco helped Harry to his feet and slung his arm over his shoulder. Silently, they walked out of the room, Harry leaning against Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Filthiest thing I have written yet. If you want to see what Harry's hole looks like, google search mancunt prolapse. Be warned, you may find it gross looking and it is definitely nsfw.


End file.
